Pups bring back Christmas spirit!
by Cybrus
Summary: (MAY HAVE T RATED THINGS, BUT VERY FEW) It has been three years since the incident and Adventure Bay doesn't celebrate Christmas. And ever since Adventure Bay was created, everyone competed to be the best county in New Jersey. Foggy Bottoms was happy to see that Adventure Bay would not join in on the Christmas competition. Is there love? Will Adventure Bay recover?
1. Prologue: Update coming 1 AM EST

**One state…**

 **Two counties…**

 **Eight pups…**

 **And one boy that leads them all.**

 **Read as you find out why Adventure Bay doesn't celebrate Christmas after the 3 years of the incident qnd what the mayor of Foggy Bottoms is planning. For now though, here is Marshall's journal entry.**

 **Good afternoon,**

 **I don't know why everyone does Dear Diary, guess it is a tradition. Anyway, today was an off day. We had a weird mission called in, Chase is now always by my side, and I have to pitch in and help the Paw Patrol Brings Back Christmas, but I think this plan will flop for a number of reasons. I would list them, but it would fill up the rest of the page, so I will say is, I hope Ryder knows what he is doing.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Marsh**

 **A little side note.**

 **1\. The first chapter will go up at 1:00 EST, so if you want to, stay up and read it.**

 **2\. This one was short and I might add a patch to it to make it better**

 **3\. This story will have about 4 or 5 chapters, it is supposed to be short, but if you want this to be a long term story, let me know**


	2. Chapter 1: Warm Love and Plotting

Adventure bay… such a simplistic town. Everyone knows each other, a lot if local businesses, and the top county in New Jersey. All of the other county's all have tried to take Adventure Bay's throne but have failed. One failed so bad, that they keep trying. And that county was Foggy Bottoms. The only problem that Adventure Bay had, was that there was no Christmas spirit. Except that would all change on December 17th.

 **-Morning-**

"Yawn!" Chase woke up at around 6. He always got up early to make sure everyone was on time in case for a mission. Except, he just let everyone be.

"Hmm… where's Ryder today?" Chase always wondered where Ryder was in the mornings. Was he in the garage? In the lookout? Not even here? It was a matter of surprise.

 _"Bilp. Hey Chase, if you're awake, come meet me in the lookout, no time for hide and seek."_ Ryder said over his tag.

 _"Coming!"_ Chase spoke back and ran out of his pup house and into the lookout.

"Man, I can't believe that Adventure Bay doesn't celebrate Christmas. Hopefully me and the pups can change that." Ryder kept thinking of ideas to bring some spirit into the town.

 _"Ding."_

"That's Chase!" Ryder turned around. He was in shock. For some reason, Chase was wearing a santa hat with is logo on it.

"Something wrong sir?" Chase asked with his head tilted to the right.

"Ch-chase. What are you wearing?" Ryder asked.

"Oh this. Marshall got this for me. Well, Rocky made it for him, but he gifted it to me." Chase then blushed lightly, but not enough for Ryder to notice.

"You know, that will work. Chase, for the rest if the month that hat is a requirement for you to wear." Ryder said.

"Yes! This santa hat is so comfortable. Wait, we aren't on track. Why did you call me sir?" Chase asked, wagging his tail.

"Oh yeah, I called you up here to see if you can help give me ideas to put Christmas in this town. It has been three years, and I haven't seen a single Christmas tree." Ryder then sat down to Chase's level, bummed out.

"I don't know sir. The mayor wants nothing to with Christmas. I don't know what happened but it seems like the town had Christmas, but then they don't celebrate it no more. Where's the spirit?" Chase then proceeded to ask.

"Nice you gave me an idea Chase!" Ryder jumped up.

"We haven't had a mission in awhile. But that is all about to change!" Ryder then started texting on his pup pad.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Chase asked a bit nervous.

 _"Blip."_ Chase's tag rang.

"Who is calling you Chase? It is like six thirty." Ryder questioned when he looked up from his tablet.

"I-um. I-I… I need a minute." Chase got a bit red.

"Ok then, be right back." Ryder then went back to texting.

 _"Marshall. I am up at the top of the lookout, what do you need?"_ Chase whispered at the slide.

 _"I was just wondering where you are. When you are done up there, can we have a chat?"_ Marshall asked.

 _"Is it good or bad?"_ Chase got even more nervous.

 _"I-it depends on your answer."_ Marshall then hung up.

"Please tell me Marshall, that you are not hurt." Chase got worried a bit. He started shaking.

"You ok there Chase. Chase? Chase!" Ryder yelled.

 **-Blackout-**

"1, 2, 3, 4. Magic!" Is what Chase heard when he woke up in a soft bed.

"W-what is going on?" Chase asked getting used to the light.

Once everyone stopped giggling, Marshall soon heard him speak.

"You kinda blacked out. Ryder called me up to come rescue you. Like you were going to die?" Marshall shrugged jokingly.

"Yeah, like I will die." Chase then sat up, and felt the dryness in his mouth.

"Well guys, he seems to be ok. You can go back to your areas!" Marshall called everyone away.

Chase was struggling to remember what had happened a few hours ago. He could, however, remember his birthday, but he already knew he was 7 years old. All he really could make out was when Marshall asked to see him.

"Ah, man. All I can remember for today was, that you needed to chat with me." Chase tried to think harder, but nothing.

"Oh y-yeah. So a really quick question to begin with." Marshall said.

"Ask away." Chase responded, grogily.

"Do you want a short story or a long story?"

"Well, since my brain isn't functioning right now, let's do short explanation." Chase got nervous again.

"Well, I just need to address. Your blood pressure is rising, so calm down a bit. And, the reason why I called you was, wr have been good friends for a long time now. I just, want to know you more. Like, I want to know how you love. That may seem weird, however, I saw how you are around Skye. And you do around the same to me. You have never noticed, but I cherish those moment. And I was wondering Chase, I was wondering if you that I-I love you." Marshall then blushed hard. He looked away.

"Marsh. I… I am at a loss of words. You know about me liking Skye. You know that I am getting closer. I mean, I had a plan for puppies. You know what, I need to try everything at least once. So screw it, I do love you Marshall, and show me how you love." Chase then smiled.

"Heheh." Marshall laughed a bit when he said show me how you love.

"What did I do something wrong?" Chase asked.

"No, it is just, what you said was a bit pervy." Marshall giggled and sat down next to Chase with his soft brown fur.

"This is a bit werid, but it does feel nice." Chase then nuzzled Marshall on the nose.

 **-At Foggy Bottoms-**

 _"Gah! We can never win."_ The mayor yelled.

 _"Sir, you know one challenge that we can win."_ His secretary told him.

 _"And will you please be a kind soul and tell me, now!"_ The mayor yelled slamming his fist.

 _"Ever since Adventure Bay had the Christmas incident, they don't like to celebrate it no more."_

The mayor laughed.

 _"Indeed. I have a plan in mind. And I need some help."_ The mayor just smiled.

 _"What do you mean by that sir?"_ His secretary asked.

 _"I need you to make me a phone call."_ The mayor then passed over a phone number. His secretary called it.

 **-2nd floor of the Lookout-**

Inside the second floor was Ryder's office. He had a stack of papers and a lot of weird stuff he keeps around. Like Chase's baby tooth, actually all of the pups first baby tooths. He also keep old tags that he had made when the team first joined. Chase was originally going to be a fire pup, and Marshall be a police pup, but they excelled at each others job so, he switched them. Aside from the origin of this office, Ryder was brainstorming ideas. The Mayor for Adventure Bay wouldn't help the team spread the spirit. And she wouldn't tell them why.

"What went down on Christmas day?" Ryder thought.

 _"Blip. Hey Ryder, is it ok if I come in the office?"_ Marshall called.

 _"Come on up, I need a hand. Or, well paw."_ Ryder then hung up and went back to writing. His plan was to call every pup he had, including Everest and Tracker, to help and put up Christmas trees, lights, and wear Christmas clothing. Skye would throw on the star once everyone met at the middle of the town, securing the spirit in everyone's heart for good.

"Hey Ryder!" Marshall came up quickly.

"Oh jeez!" Ryder yelled when his pencil slipped and caught it midair.

"Sorry Ryder. Anyway, before I tell you, do you need me to do anything." Marshall asked, getting nervous.

"No not really. I just need an idea real quick." Ryder waited.

"Well, we can try and get a defense team, or like distract the mayor so we can do your plan." Marshall made a point.

"Do you even know the plan?" Ryder asked.

"No, but I assume it has to do with putting decorations all over the area." Marshall said.

"Yeah. So what did you need to tell me?" Ryder asked.

"So, you know how I asked if you could tolerate gay partners?" Marshall asked putting his head down to hide his red face.

"Yes. What did you do?" Ryder asked kneeling down at the spotted pups highet.

"You probably won't believe me, but I asked Chase out." Marshall bit his lip.

"Ma-Marsh. You asked out… The second in command?" Ryder stood up in another shock.

"He said yes. And he does love me, we cuddled." Marshall then teared up. Ryder didn't notice, but Chase was standing inside the elevator in case Marshall broke out. He jumped in quickly and cheered him up.

"Hey it's ok buddy. It is hard to admit it." Chase patted him.

"So, you two are together. Great! Because I can now tell Katie that she doesn't need to help with puppies." Ryder said sitting back down at his desk.

"Wait, hold that thought. What if we, took care a pup? Maybe in the future?" Marshall asked teary eyed.

"Hmm… let me think about it guys." Ryder said.

 _"Blip, blip."_

"What? We weren't supposed to be called today, must be a major rescue." Ryder picked up the tablet and answered.

"Come on Marsh, let's go and grab our uniforms!' Chase helped Marshall over to the elevator.

 _"Hello? Ryder speaking."_

 _"Is this, uh… click. The Paw Patrol!"_ A voice said very quickly.

 _"Yes, need help?"_ Ryder asked with a brow up.

 _"I got stuck on Jake's mountain, and I lost my way back up. I need help, and fast!"_ The voice trembled.

 _"Alright then. PAW Patrol to the Lookout!"_ Ryder called and tapped the button to call everyone up.

"Oh, you two are already ready. Good, let's go above." said Ryder as the trio entered the elevator.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 2: Gibbson to the rescue!

Authors note:

This normally at the bottom of the chapter, but I just needed to put this here. I must now update this story everyday to finish before Christmas, except tomorrow, yay… This would have been up later, but I had a power outage, and woke up late at like 6:40. Let's continue on this chapter anyway!

"Ryder needs us!" everyone said in unison. All of the pups except for Chase and Marshall were loading up in the elevator. Everyone waited for Marshall to come crashing to them.

"Wait, where's Marshall?" asked Rocky.

"Actually, where is Chase?" Zuma asked.

"Maybe they are already up there!" Skye said as he pressed a button for the elevator to go up to the 3rd floor.

The elevator ascended up, and gave all of the pups their uniforms, and when it got to the third floor, everyone jumped out.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase announced.

"Question, why are next to Marsh- You know what, nevermind. Pups, I have gotten an anonymous phone call about someone getting trapped and lost at Jake's mountain. We must hurry, as the clock is ticking." Ryder announced the conflict. He turned on a timer that 3 hours on it, counting down.

"Chase! I need you and your spy drone to look for this person!"

"These paws uphold the laws!" Chase spoke.

"Marshall! I need you, your EMT and your medical skills to possibly help with this person's injuries."

"I am ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" Marshall yelled.

"And finally, we need Everest!"

"Hello Ryder, what's up?" Everest asked.

"I need you to help Chase look for the missing person on Jake's mountain." Ryder said.

"Ice or snow, I am ready to go!" Everest then jumped into her snowmobile and sped away.

"Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder announced when he ran for the fireman's pole. He slid down, as for Chase and Marshall, they slid down the slide. As they slide down, Chase thought about cuddling up with Marshall just after the misson is done. He could just warm himself up with that thought. Marshall was full on mission mode. He was ready to assist someone when they need it. Eventually, both of the pups waited not to long for Ryder as he came rushing out in his gear and sped off.

"He does this everytime. Let's hurry, time is awasting!" Chase said as he pushed hard on his gas pedal.

"Wait for me!" Marshall said as he also put the pedal to the medal.

-2 hours, 30 minutes-

"It seems to be working!" The mayor chuckled. He managed to trick Ryder and lured him to the nearest mountain.

"Sir, are you sure that this is… a good idea?" His Secretary gulped at the idea of getting caught.

"Shut it Gibbson! You're no good either. Now, go out there and finish the plan!" the mayor insulted Gibbson and clenched his fist.

"Sir… I think we can-" Gibbson got cut off.

"You must leave this office, or I will do what I did last week, you hear me!?" The mayor yelled.

"Yes… sir." Gibbson was bummed out. He walked to his car and thought of some ways to prevent the team from getting hurt.

"I must do something!" He thought. He grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts. He had remembered that the mayor of Adventure Bay always had public access to the Paw Patrols quick help line. But when he scrolled down to the letter C, he got an even better surprise.

"Hmm… that's weird. Who is Chase Walter?" He questioned the contact. So he could waste a bit of time, he decided to call it.

"Blip, blip!" Chase's tag rang.

"Huh, that's weird. I never get calls on a mission." Chase then answered it.

"Hello?" Chase asked.

"Who are you?" Gibbson said.

"I am Chase, and I am currently on a mission. If you need to chat, wait until I call back." Chase then hung up, confused about the random call. He would tell Ryder eventually, but he got distracted when Marshall almost drove on the sidewalk.

"Marshall! Pay attention!"

Gibbson was confused about the number he called. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't find the source. He managed to record the call, and he kept listening to it.

"I know who this is!" Gibbson jumped up.

"I am sorry mayor Shular, but I don't want to hurt the Paw Patrol! Detectives department, here we come!" Gibbson said to himself as he turned on the radio and sped off, legally.

-Lookout-

"Hey Zuma, do you see anything else weird in here?" Rocky asked.

"Not really. I only see shot records, baby teeth, patches of everyone's fur, that stuff." Zuma said.

"Let's see his most recent papers." Rocky insisted. He grabbed a small stack of papers and read them. He got down to the most interesting one. Dating to the day of the incident.

December 25th, 2015.

This day was an absolute disaster. Chase was the most horrible pup today. He was good all morning, but became vicious. I asked Marshall if he was scared of Chase and he said slightly. That is a bit worrying, but hopefully he doesn't-

"What is that?" Zuma asked.

"Looks like a diary entry." Rocky said.

"Why does it end there?" Zuma asked.

"Well, looking back to that day. Chase was actually really dangerous, but we was kept here at the lookout." Rocky said.

"Well, to move from that topic, I wonder what this, creamy stuff is." Zuma thought about it. Then realised that he should probably stop thinking about it.

"Well, looking away from whatever that is, we have a picture of… Chase?" Rocky fell silent.

"This picture is evidence that Chase helped ruin Christmas, huh?" Zuma asked.

"It doesn't make sense, Chase loves the heck out of Christmas. I think there is a mix up here." Rocky said.

"Remember how Chase had his family come down for Christmas 3 years ago, and his youngest brother was here and looked exactly like Chase?" Zuma asked.

"Holy crap Zuma! You're a genus!" Rocky zipped out of the room.

-Police Station-

Gibbson pushed open the doors and ran inside with his phone sticking all the way out of his pocket.

"Hey Dick, how's it goin?" One of the officers said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could do a civilian a quick request." Gibbson just wanted the number tracked.

"Sure. What is it?" The officer asked.

"I called this number a few minutes ago, and I was wondering if you could still track it?" Gibbson asked.

"Well, was the call received or transmitted?"

"Transmitted." Gibbson said.

"Sorry man, can't do anything." After a few seconds of silence, the officers bursted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Gibbson said at the department.

"Oh it's nothing. Alright, so. Let me have your phone and I'll search the received phone call cite." The officer took on the task and continued away.

-2 Hours-

"Hey Ryder, I just got a random call a few minutes ago" Chase told.

"Hmm.. that's odd. Nobody gets calls on missions. Where was it located?" Ryder asked.

"According to my tag, it was at the town hall in Foggy Bottoms." Chase said.

"That's weird. Try and call it again." Ryder insisted.

"Yes sir." Chase called the number once more.

"Hello? If this is Chase, listen here, you must get out of the area! My name is Dick Gibbson, and I am warning you to move out as fast as possible."

"Um… Ryder, I think we must leave." Marshall said.

"Guys, we can't bail on a mission." Ryder yelled.

"Ryder, this is no ordinary mission. I think what Gibbson is doing, is helping us from a setup." Chase said.

"Wait, what?" Ryder asked stumped.

"This phone number right here is our only chance at being able to keep our reputation. If we continue here, we may never be able to rescue anyone else again! Let's move!" Chase ran to his cruiser.

"Chase wait!" Marshall yelled.

"What? We must hurry." Chase announced.

"Where will we be going back to?" Marshall asked.

"The lookout. We should have never come here. Everest, I want you to head on over there with Jake as well, no one is staying here." Chase said as he jumped in his cruiser.

"I am confused. What is happening?" Everest asked.

"Someone is trying to hurt us, not physically, but mentally. If we stay we may never be able to help one soul. I am going, meet you at the lookout." Chase drove off with Marshall.

"Why did he leave his fire truck?" Ryder questioned.

"I think he wanted a diversion. Let's go Ryder." Everest and Ryder walked to the cabin and got ready for to head on back to the lookout.

-At the Jungle-

"Good afternoon Tracker. How was your nap?" Carlos asked.

"Good. I am just wondering if the other pups will ask us to join them at Christmas." Tracker sat up.

"I don't think so this year bud. I heard Adventure Bay stopped celebrating it." Carlos said the bad news.

"There is no way, Chase and the others wouldn't celebrate it. There must be a way to bring it back!" Tracker yelled.

"We just have to wait and see then." Carlos said as he grabbed a shovel and started working.

"You're right then" Tracker then walked away from the hole and stopped behind a tree. He decided that everyone was on a mission, so he called up Rocky to see where he was.

"Hey Rocky. Where are you?"

"I am at the lookout, what's up Tracker?" Rocky said.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted us to be at the lookout for Christmas?" Tracker asked hoping he would say yes.

"Maybe. Depends on if Ryder wants us to help spread the joy or not. Me, Zuma, Rubble, and Skye have already invaded the hall with Christmas lights and stuff." Rocky told.

"Cool. Hopefully we will be there tonight." Tracker hung up and went to help Carlos out.

-1 hour, 40 minutes-

"Good. They are not here." Gibbson was relieved when the team wasn't there at the mountain.

"Don't worry Paw Patrol, you're safe in my hands." Gibbson then started driving for the highway to meet up with the pups to make sure that they are safe.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets Found

Author's note:

I think I might just keep this at the top of the story. Anyway, I kinda want to work on Dirty Secrets, to get it to it's ending quickly. Let's continue on to this weird thing of chapter.

Gibbson was driving home at 12:00 at night. He didn't realise that it was almost Christmas.

"Holy crap, it's December 17th already?" He said shocked as he looked at his phone. As he continued driving, he saw Chase, Marshall, Ryder, and Everest rushing home.

"I do have hope they will survive. Maybe…" Gibbson was not being optimistic.

-Lookout-

"Do we even have enough stuff to spread the joy?" Skye asked pessimistic.

"Yes we do. Don't lose it, reuse it!" Rocky barked as he grabbed a 30 foot long Christmas light extension cord. Filled with red, blue, orange, and green lights.

"Oh yeah… forgot you always have tricks up your sleeves." Skye rolled her eyes as she activated her pup pack and grabbed the lights.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rubble asked annoyingly.

"I am going to wrap the lookout in these lights, and stop at the emblem." Skye said kinda muffled with the cord in her mouth.

"Oh, that's why it's long." Rubble then ran to Rocky's truck to grab a wreath.

"Rubble… wait!" Rocky yelled.

"Boom!"

Both Rocky and Rubble were intertwined together.

"I told you to wait." Rocky said as untangled himself, got up, and grabbed the wreath.

"Blip, blip!"

"Oh wow, I never get mission calls!" Rubble said excitedly.

"Rubble! Rubble! Hey, it's Chase, has Tracker called yet?" Chase asked as he was paying attention to traffic.

"I don't know, because he never called be, but I think Rocky would know though." Rubble said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Chase then hung up. A little bit a ways, Rubble could hear Rocky's tag ring.

"Aw man, how come I can never be a help to anyone!" Rubble said as he laid down and whined. Just as he did this, Skye flew down and saw Rubble be down.

"Hey Rubble, what's wrong? Did Rocky hurt your feelings?" Skye asked.

"In a way, yes." Rubble looked away.

"Rocky, get over here!" Skye yelled ferociously.

"What?! Did something break?" Rocky asked as he walked back to his truck.

"No, but Rubble says in a way you hurt his feelings?" Skye stared at him blankly.

"Wait… wha-?" Rocky was stunned a bit.

"Ok, Rubble. What makes you think that?" Rocky asked nicely.

"Chase called me and asked if I heard from Tracker. I said no, Rocky should know. You then get called when I was hung up on. You see, everyone here uses me as a tool, and not even as a whole use." Rubble exclaimed.

"Rubble. You did help. We couldn't have saved Jake a million times without you." Rocky mentioned.

"Yeah, and?" Rubble denied.

"Without you, we couldn't have put the tree up. I mean, we currently don't have Chase, so we needed you. But forgetting Chase entirely, you are very important. All of us are, we all need to work together and we can pull of some weird work." Skye said.

"She is right. You ok now Rubble?"

"Beep, beep."

"Hey, that horn sounds familiar." Rubble jumped up and ran to the driveway.

"Are you sure you don't hear the oven dinging?" Rocky asked sarcastic.

"Really? No guys, it's Chase!" Rubble ran toward the halting cruiser.

"These paws uphold the laws!" Chase exclaimed. He jumped out of his cruiser and took off his uniform.

"So, do we still have time to decorate?" Marshall asked as he pulled in.

"Yes we, hurry up though!" Rocky said as he walked into the back of his truck.

"Screech!"

Gibbson also pulled into the driveway. He wanted to tell them something.

"Who is that?" Marshall asked.

"I am Gibbson. And pups, have you wondered why Adventure Bay hasn't been able to celebrate Christmas?" Gibbson asked the team.

"Yes actually, I have… maybe all of us have wondered what happened 3 years ago." Chase said.

"Well, listen in because I have a story for you guys. It all was a happy day, jolly and cheerful!"

-Flashback-

"Attention Adventure Bay! I am very excited to announce a new paw patrol member!" Mayor Goodway announced.

"Ruff!"

"Calm down now, no need to bark!" Mayor Goodway got a bit nervous.

"Arf!"

"Um, guys?" Mayor Goodway trembled. The crowd went from applause to appals.

"Run Mayor, he is going to attack!" A citizen tried to warn quickly, but wasn't fast enough.

"Ahhhh!" Mayor Goodway screamed. The dog was biting her leg, many times.

"Growl!"

"Please help me!" Mayor Goodway screamed. Eventually, animal control came to her rescue and removed the German Shepard away from her. That German Shepard has supposedly been put down.

-End-

Chase was crying a bit. He knew the German Shepherd.

"Hey Chase, what's wrong?" Marshall asked him.

"I-Its nothing!" He sniffled a bit.

"Chase, do you have a connection to this story?" Gibbson asked when he put more wood into the fire.

"Yes I do, 3 years ago, my family came down here for the holidays. I was only 4 years old, so they never told me anything they thought would impact me. So, 3 years ago my older brother was being nominated for a new member for Paw Patrol. I wasn't old enough yet, but when he was nominated, he attacked the mayor, from what you said. I now know why my older brother has been put down, and also I got this job by default." Chase hung his head low.

"I really shouldn't be here!" Chase said in the dark area where the light from the fire wasn't touching.

"Chase. Come and face us, you are at no fault. There was no telling when your brother would attack." Gibbson fell short on words.

"That's the thing. We didn't know when he was going to attack, but now the question lays, when will I attack?" Chase began sobbing.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Chase." Marshall ran over to him and laid down next to him.

"Well, that concludes my story. Do you guys want me to help with the decorations?" Gibbson asked.

"Well, since 2 members can't help-"

"Sob!"

"Right now, yes please!" Rocky said.

And so they both got up and walked to the truck. Gibbson helped the team grab a 10 foot tree and load it in Rocky's truck.

"Are you sure you got this?" Zuma asked.

"Yeah Zuma, I do. If you want, you can ride in my passenger side?" Rocky told.

"S-sure." Zuma blushed a bit, but accepted the offer.

Gibbson walked over to Marshall and Chase, who was still crying.

"Shhh! It's going to be alright!" Marshall said soothing.

"Hey guys." Gibbson whispered.

"W-what?" Chase asked.

"We are going to the middle of the towm, wanna go?"

"Like this?" Chase asked, with years down his eyes.

"It's a 10 minute drive, you should be fine. You can ride with me. And before you ask, yes Marshall can go!" Gibbson then walked away to his go.

"Hey Chase. Let's go, maybe you will feel better.

"M-Maybe?" He asked.

"Come on let's go!" Marshall said a they walked together to the black suv.

"Everyone, let's head out!" Gibbson said as he loaded in his car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 4: Christmas Spirit!

**-On the highway-**

"You know Marshall, you know how to calm someone down." Chase said as he repeatedly whipped his dried tears.

"Heh, guess it's my specialty." Marshall kissed Chase on the head.

"You're my specialty." Chase made him blush. Gibbson just looked in the back with glee. They were getting closer to the town's center.

"Hey, where is Ryder?" Marshall asked.

"I heard from Rocky that he had to "Go with Katie to dinner" On Christmas. So I think he is at Mr. Porters." Chase said.

"Oh that's where he is." Gibbson said as they were pulling in the town halls parking lot. It was 11 o'clock at night, so everyone from the apartment complex that is awake, right next to it had some confusion.

"Alright, so let's grab the tree, and put it in the middle of the area!" Gibbson whispered.

"Yes sir!" Chase also whispered.

Everyone grabbed their things they wanted seen by the public. Lights, wreaths, ornaments, lawn decorations, all of them in one place.

"Look guys, more people!" Marshall yelled as he passed some ornaments to people.

"Come on, put something on the tree!" Chase said.

One by one, people from homes, apartments and hotels came to the center and put something on the tree.

"Ugh, what is all of this-" Mayor Goodway was stunned to see people putting Christmas decorations in the city square.

"People, stop! This isn't what I asked for!" Mayor Goodway yelled.

"Hey Mayor Goodway, lets forget the past, lets celebrate Christmas again!" a citizen yelled.

"Yeah, what she said!"

 _"We want Christmas!"_ _"We want Christmas!"_ _"We want Christmas!"_ everyone chanted.

Everyone was saying it. They wanted to be able to celebrate Christmas again.

"Alright, Alright!" she yelled.

"We can celebrate it again!"

 _"Yay!"_ Cheer was held as she said that. Tracker and Everest managed to drive by and help the team finish the decorations.

"Alright now people. Let's begin our wishes!" Tracker announced.

 _"Wait, the star!"_ Everyone yelled.

 _"Where's the star!?"_ a woman screamed.

"Oh yeah, the star! Who is putting it up this year?" Chase asked.

Everyone moved out of the way for a long, big red truck to come pull up.

"We are!" Marshall as he escalated his ladder to the top of the tree.

"Oh, well let's go together!" Chase said as he jumped up onto the ladder.

"3,2,1!" They walked up the steps, one by one. And every step was more anticipation of putting on the star eventually, they were at the top, but Marshall and Chase waited.

 _"Attach the star!"_ _"Attach the star!"_ _"Attach the star!"_ the crowd yelled.

And as the crowd demanded, Chase and Marshall delivered. They slowly put on the star, but Marshall was shaking because of his fear of heights.

"It's ok Marsh, you have me!" Chase then kissed him, as the ladder descended down.

 _"Aww!"_ The crowd said.

"What a cute couple!" A judge said.

"Gasp! It's the Christmas Chief of Decorations Judge!" Mayor Goodway said.

"Oh, well that's awkward." Chase blushed a bit.

"You literally started first!" Marshall said, pushing Chase playfully.

"It's fine. I would have to say, Mayor Goodway I am impressed with you this year. You have for sure won the competition this year!" The judge said.

"Oh my, thank you!" Mayor Goodway said.

"Before we dismiss, everyone just close your eyes and wish for something on Christmas." Gibbson said over a microphone.

And with his request all of the Paw Patrol members wished for something.

"I wish my relationship to stay healthy and strong. And possibly, I might want to marry Marshall soon!" Chase thought and wished.

"I wish Zuma can accept my feelings soon!" Rocky wished.

"I wish for a surfboard!" Zuma thought.

"I hope Chase and Marshall are forever a strong couple!" Tracker wished.

"I wish Jake's arm heals soon!" Everest whispered.

"I wish Katie will accept my proposal in the years to come!" Ryder said to himself quietly.

"I wish Chase will marry me!" Marshall said.

Not everyone wished for something on Christmas, some of the crowd just left after a few minutes.

"Good night!" Chase said to Marshall as he fell asleep in Gibbsons car.

"Guys, you know we have a few more minutes left to party right?" Gibbson asked.

"Yes, we know. But Me and Chase are exhausted. See you maybe in the morning." Marshall said as he and Chase fell asleep next to each other, dreaming about what had happened, remembering it.

 _-1 week, 1 day later-_ _"Blip, blip!"_

 _"Guys, it's Christmas day!"_ Ryder called.

Chase and Marshall jumped up, fast.

"Woah!" It's Christmas already?" Marshall said.

"Well yeah. Let's go!" Chase said.

Those were his last words on Christmas day. He went silent and grew a smile on his face when everyone opened their presents. Marshall asked him about his plans, and he only said,

"March 3rd."

And everyone lived in harmony, until something happened. Someone did something, and it is now disturbing Chase. **What is in-store for March 3rd? Stay tuned!**

 **-The End (Also, to be continued?)**


End file.
